1 Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports accessories and more particularly to golf bag accessories that are suitable to removably attach to the exterior surface of existing golf bags and capable of containing and carrying a variety of personal and golfing related items.
2 Description of the Prior Art
In the course of a round of golf, participants will generally carry along a number of golfing and personal items. Such items may include golf balls, golf tees, scorecards, golf ball markers, wallets, purses, combs, brushes, towels, keys, medications, cigarettes and lighters, and must either be carried on the person of the participant, carried separately, or carried in or attached to a golf bag. It is often desirable for such items to be maintained within a closeable container so as to deter accidental loss or theft prior to, during, and after play. Golf bags in present use generally have a number of zippered pockets permanently attached to the outer surface of the golf bag, so as to permit carrying of a relatively small number of personal and golfing related items.
Golfing accessories that are attachable to the exterior of an existing golf bag are disclosed by U. S. Pat. Nos. 715,759 and 1,718,952 with respect to the carrying of golf balls, disclosed by U. S. Pat. No. 1,739,780 with respect to the carrying of golf tees, disclosed by U. ,S. Pat. No. 4,459,827 with respect to the carrying of canned beverages, and disclosed by U. S. Pat. No. 4,032,054 with respect to the carrying of a variety of items.
Despite the availability of such articles, there exists a need in the art for a golf bag accessory that will permit the convenient containment and carrying of personal and golfing related items in addition to the capabilities of existing golf bags, yet is quickly, easily and inexpensively adapted for use in conjunction with a wide variety of existing golf bags, and is removable from the golf bag.